Seikatsu
by UzumakiAkio
Summary: Kehidupan ini bagai roda yang terus berputar, adakalanya kita berada di atas, dan sebaliknya.


Disclaimer ** Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto

 **D.L.D.R**

Gumpalan awan hitam memenuhi langit konoha, tetes demi tetes air hujan mengguyur bumi menimbulkan bau khas aspal panas yang tersiram air. Hujan semakin deras membuat orang-orang lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Namun tidak dengan pemuda pirang yang tengah berteduh di halte jurusan distrik kyoto, sedikit mengeratkan jaket sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya dari dingin malam yang menusuk. Sungguh, mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan **arsitek** ini benci dengan hujan, semua ini karena kecerobohannya menghilangkan laporan observasi dalam bentuk CD siang tadi, dan di sinihlah dia, terdampar di tengah hujan seperti ini, kalau saja laporan itu tidak untuk besok, pasti sekarang ia sedang bersantai di kamarnya yang nyaman dengan secangkir jus jeruk hangat. tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua bayangannya hanyalah ilusi, dan beruntunglah ia karena file-file laporannya masih tersimpan apik di Kurama (laptop kesayangannya) hanya tinggal mengcopy ke CD dan besok pagi sudah bisa di serahkan ke dosen terkillernya tanpa memohon dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk sedikit memberi waktu mengulang observasi.

Sebuah Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte, merapikan pakaiannya, pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu sedikit berlari memasuki bus menghindari basah karena hujan. Sepertinya kesialan tak mau jauh darinya, di lihat dari kursi bus yang penuh membuatnya terpaksa berdiri (sendirian) sampai 25 menit kedepan. 'It's oke 25 menit tidak terlalu lama kok' batinnya menenangkan diri.

Sayangnya, kenyataan sangat jauh dari pemikiranya, 5 menit sudah berlalu, membuatnya hampir mati berdiri, siapa yang tidak jengah jika kalian di tatap dengan pandangan kelaparan oleh tante tante menor menjijikan di sekeliling kalian, oh tidak, kalau bukan karena harga dirinya sebagai pemuda tercool, Naruto sudah berteriak "Oi tante matanya sudah hampir keluar tuh!" atau "Tan suaminya minta cerai tuh" dan makian bully lainnya. Yah Naruto lebih memilih acuh.

Sedikit kelegaan setelah turun dari bus tadi, hei Naruto bukannya tidak melihat wajah penuh kecewaan dari makhluk sebangsanya saat ia turun tadi, oke oke lupakan tentang bus. Hujan telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan rintik rintik air dengan tempo lambat, manik bagai samudra itu tertuju pada toko dengan tulisan " **unlimited CD** " di atasnya, Naruto berjalan memasuki toko tersebut dan mulai berkeliling mencari CD kosong, maklumin saja, ia baru pertama datang ke toko ini, soalnya toko CD yang biasa Naruto datangi kekosongan stok, jadi dengan terpaksa ia datang ke toko ini atas saran teman pecinta anjingnya a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto berjalan menuju kasir dengan sebuah CD di tangannya, menyodorkan ke meja kasir lalu merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil dompet.

"Ada yang lain tuan?" tanya penjaga kasir

"Tidak, hanya itu" pandangan Naruto beralih (setelah mengambil beberapa lembar uang di dalam dompet) dari tas ke penjaga kasir, pandangan mereka bertemu, pertama kali yang Naruto lihat adalah manik lavender sepucat salju, rambut biru dongker sepinggang, dan kulit putih porslen. Benar-benar 'indah' tanpa sadar ia bergumam.

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah.. tidak" senyum canggung yang ketara, melekat pada wajah tampan bergaris kumis kucing itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan membungkusnya" sang kasir langsung melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mendengar jawaban.

Manik blueshappire itu masih setia merekam setiap gerak gerik gadis yang sedang sibuk membungkus CD sambil memunggunginya, ntah apa yang sedang pemuda pirang fikirkan hingga tidak menyadari sang kasir telah berada di tempatnya semula.

"Semuanya 20 yen" tangan itu menggantung di udara, dengan sebuah bungkusan rapi di genggamannya, menaikan alisnya heran, sang kasir mengibaskan tangan satu laginya di depan muka Naruto "Tuan?!" kelereng berbeda warna itu bertatapan, namun salah satunya menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

Menghela nafas lelah, gadis yang belum di ketahui namanya itu memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak Naruto "Tuan?!" berhasil, pundak itu berjengit saat ia menyentuhnya, hanya beberapa detik dan langsung mengambil bungkusan yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

"Ini semuanya 20 yen" ulang sang kasir.

"Ah iya sorry, ini" saling menukar bungkusan dengan uang, hingga menyebabkan tangan keduanya bersentuhan.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang lagi lain waktu" sebuah senyuman tertangkap oleh pandangan Naruto, membuatnya membalas senyuman itu tulus. Dan dengan berat hati Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko.

* * *

Suara derap kaki terdengar begitu keras di jalan yang terlihat sangat sepi, sang empu sesekali melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya dengan waswas "ck 5 menit lagi!" dan kembali kaki itu berlari lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, berharap ia bisa sampai halte tepat waktu dan tidak tertinggal bus terakhir yang akan berhenti pada jam 10 malam.

Kaki itu berhenti di halte tepat pukul 22.00, yap sesuai analisa ia akan sampai tepat waktu jika lari dengan kecepatan ekstra. dadanya naik turun, nafasnya terengah, tangannya menumpu pada lutut sebagai penyangga. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menormalkan nafasnya kembali setelah berlari kencang dari toko ke halte jurusan yang akan membawanya pulang ke apartemen.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit menunggu, bus belum juga terlihat padahal sudah lewat dari waktu pemberhentian. Apa bus terakhir sudah lewat dari tadi? Atau apa ada kendala hingga menyebabkan bus terakhir berhenti di halte sebelumnya dan langsung pulang ke pangkalan tanpa melewati halte berikutnya? "Arrggh!" berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Naruto, ayolah ia ingin cepat sampai di apartemennya dan menemui kasur bergambar rubah berekor sembilan yang kini tengah menantinya di kamar. Seketika ia teringat sesuatu, dengan cepat di rogohnya saku jaket yang melekat pada badan atletis itu, sebuah benda persegi panjang tipis sudah berada di genggamannya, ibu jarinya menekan tombol on/off yang berada di samping kanan sedikit keatas di benda itu, menunggu hingga akhirnya benda itu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya, tersenyum dalam hati, pemuda itu terburu-buru mencari daftar nama sahabatnya sebelum benda itu mati untuk kedua kalinya. **Ketemu!** Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menekan yang bergambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau di layar itu dan langsung menempelkannya di teling kanan.

Tuuuuut...

Tuuuuut...

Tuuuuut...

"Ayolah...ayolah angkat Kiba!" kaki itu berjalan memutar tak tenang, tangan kirinya menempel pada kepalanya untuk sedikit menenangkan, bagaimanapun ia harus bersikap tenang, hei Naruto sudah sering terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, jadi mungkin ia sudah terbiasa, yah sepertinya begitu.

 **Ceklek!**

[halo?]

"ha- tut tut tut tut tut tut tut –lo, ck sial!" belum sempat ia menjawab suara di seberang sana, ponselnya lebih dulu mati, ingatkan dirinya untuk membawa powerbank jika keluar rumah setelah ini. "Kuso!" tangannya mengacak surai pirang frustasi, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Berjalan kaki sampai apartemennya? Heh jangan gila bahkan jika menggunakan kendaraan umum akan memakan satu jam lebih, apa lagi berjalan kaki di tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini, bisa-bisa besok pagi ia akan absen karena terserang demam dengan alasan joging malam untuk misi yang mulia yaitu menyelamatkan laporan observasinya, heh, ia pasti akan di tertawakan, lalu? kembali ke toko dan memohon kepada sang kasir untuk meminjamkannya ponsel? Yah sepertinya saran terakhir tidak terlalu buruk untuknya.

Oke, pemuda kelahiran 10 oktober itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan halte, namun, baru satu langka berjalan sebuah bus berhenti di sampingnya, sial! apa takdir sedang mempermainknnya. Yah tapi setidaknya Naruto sedikit bersyukur karena tidak harus berjalan kembali.

* * *

Kini Naruto tengah terduduk di sofa empuknya yang nyaman, sedikit menggeliat untuk mencari posisi nyaman di sofa, Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, di depannya tergeletak sebuah CD yang masih terbungkus rapi degan laptop orange bergambar sama dengan tempat tidurnya, semua keperluannya untuk besok sudah ia siapkan, Naruto cukup sadar diri tentang dirinya yang di juluki Wasurete-Sama seantero kampus, jadi semua itu untuk jaga-jaga jika ia terlambat bangun. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang terhubung dengan powerbank di meja, menekan tombol on/off untuk mengaktifkan, setidaknya sebelum ia memulai pekerjaan yang sudah pernah di kerjakan beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

 **Ddrrrrt... drrrttt... drrtttt...**

Beberapa saat setelah ponsel itu aktif, Naruto sudah di buat terkejut dengan isinya, 10 panggilan tak terjawab dan 7 pesan masuk "Dari siapa? Tumben sekali" lirihnya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke (10)**

"Wow ada apa muka datar itu menelfonku?" yah panggilan tak terjawab itu semuanya dari Sasuke, teman kecil sekaligus rivalnya, mereka satu universitas namun bedanya Sasuke masuk di jurusan kedokteran, heh wajar saja, temannya itu mempunyai otak yang Naruto juga heran terbuat dari apa. Oke kesampingkan dulu urusan Sasuke, karena Naruto lebih penasaran tentang siapa yang mengirimnya pesan sebanyak itu? You knowlah Naruto salah satu jones dan jarang dapat sms selain dari kakaknya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke (7)**

[Oi kamu di mana?] 20.00 WK

[Laporanmu tertinggal di bangku taman belakang gedung arsitek] 20.06 WK

[Ponselmu tidak aktif?] 20.15 WK

[Cepat balas bodoh] 20.30 WK

[Aku ke apartemenmu sekarang] 21.00 WK

[Kamu sedang keluar?] 21.45 WK

[Laporanmu aku letakan di atas tong sampah depan pintu.] 22.00 WK

Dan tanpa ba bi bu Naruto segera melesat ke depan pintu, membukanya dan benar saja, di sanah, di atas tong sampah terdapat benda persegi dengan bungkus sampul berwarna orange dengan tulisan unik vertikal di sisi kanan benda itu "Uzumaki Naruto" Seketika badan Naruto berasa lemas, dengan lesu ia mengambil benda itu dan langsung masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto merasa takdir benar-benar sedang mempermainkannya, ah tolong ingatkan sekali lagi untuk menemui rivalnya itu, Naruto bingung harus berterimakasih atau marah kepada pemuda itu. Yah dengan ini ia tau semua perjuangan yang ia alami sia-sia.

Namun sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir pemuda bergolongn darah B ini, setidaknya, dengan semua kejadian gila yang ia alami hari ini, ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. "kasir cantik eoh?" gumamnya.

* * *

Matahari merambat malu-malu di atas langit, suara alarm menggema di sebuah ruangan bernuansa Biru hingga menyebabkan pemilik kamar menggeliat di bawah selimut tebalnya, alarm sudah berbunyi sejak tadi namun belum ada tanda-tanda pemilik kamar akan bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Detik berikutnya, selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh itu tersibak, menampilkan sesosok pemuda pirang yang masih menyembunyikan kelereng sebiru langit di balik kelopak mata tannya, tangannya bergerak mencari benda yang sejak tadi mengusik tidurnya.

 **PPRRAAAKK!**

sepertinya ia menjatuhkan alarmnya lagi, terbukti karena suara itu sudah berhenti sebelum ia mematikannya, mungkin ia harus membelinya lagi setelah pulang kuliah. Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang kuliah, jam berapa sekarang? Ia harus menyerahkan laporanya sebelum jam 8 pada dosen gilanya itu. Laporannya ya...

laporan...

laporan...

lapor-

"Gawaaat aku telat" berbarengan dengan terbukanya mata tan itu, kakinya sudah lebih dulu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setidaknya Naruto tepat waktu saat menginjakan kaki di kampus, ya walupun harus berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari dosen pencinta ular itu, berterimakasihlah kepada otaknya yang tetap memikirkan tugas dunia walaupun bayangannya tengah berada di alam mimpi.

* * *

Siang itu begitu cerah, padahal hampir tiap malam hujan turun begitu lebat, ntahlah yang penting ia menikmati suasana seperti ini, tiduran di atap kampus memandang langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih bersih bagai kapas baru yang masih tersegel, tenang dan nyaman. dua jam pelajaran di dalam kelas sungguh menguras tenaga dan fikirannya. sebuah senyuman mengembang saat bayangan seorang kasir cantik terlintas di fikirannya. Masih sangat jelas kejadian di toko CD kemarin malam, seorang kasir yang Naruto yakini seumuran dengannya. senyumnya, matanya, aromanya, semuanya benar-benar memikat hati putra bungsu Namikaze Minato ini. Naruto terlalu larut dalam fikirannya hingga tidak menyadari pintu atap terbuka, menandakan ada orang lain yang berada di atap.

"Kau terlihat senang?" sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa indra pendengarannya. Tanpa menengok sekalipun Naruto sudah tau siapa orang itu.

"Aku hanya teringat sesuatu Kiba" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit.

"Oya? Apa itu?" Kiba, sahabat dekat Naruto selain Sasuke, masuk dalam jurusan yang sama dengannya, mempunyai tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipi, manusia pecinta anjing yang selalu mengutamakan anjing dari pada wanita 'Anjing lebih setia Naruto' itulah yang selalu Kiba katakan.

"Seorang kasir di toko CD yang kemarin sore aku datangi" sangat ketara jika Naruto tertarik dengan orang yang sedang ia bicarakan, di lihat dari cara ia tersenyum ketika menyebut sang kasir.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kiba, namun terdengar seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan di telinga Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin" jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Hm mungkin kamu harus belajar pada buku ajaib Sai sensei tentang masalah ini" dan detik berikutnya suara tawa terdengar begitu kencang di atap gedung utama.

* * *

Warna jingga kemerahan memenuhi langit konoha, mengiring sang surya yang akan tenggelam di ufuk barat dengan keanggunannya. warna langit itu mengingatkan pada satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tersisa, Uzumaki Kyubi kakak perempuannya yang cantik namun mempunyai sifat monster di dalamnya, yah Naruto juga tau sifat keras yang kakaknya perlihatkan semata-mata demi dirinya sendiri. Sudah seminggu kakaknya tidak menelfon ataupun sms, biasanya tiap hari selalu menanyakan keadaanya, rasa rindu mulai tercipta di hati Naruto. Merogoh saku clananya guna mengambil ponsel pintarnya itu, mengetik sesuatu untuk kakaknya lalu menekan send, setelah di rasa cukup Naruto memasukannya kembali ke saku dan bergegas pulang.

Berjalan menelusuri lorong yang sudah terlihat sepi, kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan malas, sungguh walupun ia pulang cepat maupun telat tidak akan ada siapapun di apartemennya. Terkadang serpihan demi serpihan kenangan terlintas tanpa permisi dipikirannya, kenangan ketika anggota keluarganya masih utuh, kenangan sebelum kakaknya menjadi lebih 'sister compleks' terhadapnya, dan sebelum senyum itu berubah menjadi tangis memilukan.

 **Duk!duk! duk! duk!**

Suara tumbukan antara bola basket dengan lapangan menghentikan langkah Naruto"Apa aku begitu menikmati lamunanku?, sehingga tidak sadar malah memasuki kawasan olahraga" Gumamnya merancau. Ntah sadar atau tidak, kini Naruto malah lebih mendekati seseorang yang tengah mendribble bola sendirian. Merasa ada seseorang selain dirinya orang itu menghentikan kegiatanya dan menengok kebelakang.

"Sedang apa kau di sinih, Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto sesaat setelah dirinya sampai di dekat orang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, kerutan di dahi Sasuke tercetak jelas menandakan dirinya dalam keadaan bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau berada di sinih, Naruto?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah membalik pertanyaan Naruto "Seingatku kau benci basket?" imbuhnya ketika belum mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa, nyatanya memang olahraga satu ini adalah olahraga yang paling ia benci setelah kejadian 5 tahun lalu, kejadian yang membuat orang tuanya pergi ke surga saat akan menghadiri tim basket sekolahnya berlomba, mungkin jika bukan karena dirinya yang memaksa orang tuanya datang tepat waktu, kini orang tuanya masih ada dalam lingkup kebahagiaan Naruto. Beruntung saat itu kakak perempuannya sedang ada kuliah, jadi tidak ikut terlibat dalam kecelakaan. Menghela nafas, Naruto berusaha terlihat biasa saja di depan Sasuke, bagaimanapun ia tidak mau membagi kesedihannya kepada orang lain, termasuk Sasuke.

"Oya? um..." tangan Naruto di letakan di dagu tanda berfikir dengan tangan satu lagi sebagai tumpuan siku, senyum mengejek terlukis di wajah Uzumaki muda itu.

"Walaupun begitu, mantan kapten tim basket mu ini tidak di ragukan dalam bermain" berlari ke tepi lapangan guna meletakan ransel di gendongannya, Naruto kembali lagi di tempatnya berdiri semula, lalu mengambil paksa bola di tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita bermain" Naruto mulai mendrablle bola menuju ke ring dan dalam sekejap bola itu sudah jatuh tepat di bawah ring menandakan Naruto berhasil menyunting bola memasuki ring.

"Wow ternyata kehebatanku masih sama, yah walaupun sudah vacum 5thn, bukankah itu keren hm, Sasuke-kun" senyum itu kembali terukir di wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke? jangan di tanya dia masih bingung dengan sikap teman masa kecilnya yang tiba-tiba berubah fikiran dengan sangat drastis, walaupun begitu Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia mendapati senyum Naruto sama persis ketika tim mereka menang.

"Heh kau bermain curang Naruto, bahkan pluit belum di bunyikan kau sudah memulainya" Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto dan bersiap merebut bola dari tangan Naruto.

"Kau lupa peraturan kita dulu? Di sinih tak ada pluit, tandanya waktu di tentukan oleh siapa yang duluan berhasil merebut bola dari tangan lawan" jelas Naruto, bagai _dejavu_ bagi Sasuke, percakapan barusan sama persis keika dulu mereka bermain duel di belakang rumah Naruto, yah dulu mereka adalah tetangga. Sebuah seringai tergores di wajah Sasuke 'Jangan harap kau bisa menang lagi seperti dulu Naruto' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya" Sasuke mengeluarkan benda berwarna kuning dari saku celananya.

"Eh?!" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya ketika melihat sebuah pluit berada di genggaman Sasuke.

"Sekarang beda dengan dulu, aku pasti yang akan memenangkan permainan kali ini" senyum mengejek mengiringi sebuah bunyi pluit, dan setelahnya sepasang sahabat kecil itu bernostalgia ria dengan sebuah bola basket.

 _ **Seandainya waktu itu kedewasaan cepat hinggap pada dirinya mungkin Orang tuanya masih berada di dunia yang sama**_ _._

 **PRIIIIT!**

* * *

Ramai, itulah satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan Airport konoha, hiruk pikuk yang terdengar di kawasan bandara ini berhasil membuat wanita cantik berambut jingga mendengus kesal, sungguh wanita bermarga Uzumaki ini sangat benci keramaian, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan adik kesayangannya yang benci kesunyian, yah setidaknya itu untuk 5 thn yang lalu. Manik rubby nya mencari sebuah nama di gerombolan orang-orang yang berebut menyebutkan nama yang sama persis dengan tulisan yang mereka pegang.

 **Uzumaki Kyubi**

Kaki jenjang itu mendekati lelaki paruh baya yang tengah memegang spanduk dengan cetakan besar bertuliskan namaya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Iruka-san" senyuman hangat di berikan wanita itu kepada lelaki yang di panggil Iruka.

"Lama juga tidak bertemu Kyubi-sama" Iruka, penjaga rumah tangga setia keluarga Uzumaki menunduk hormat kepada putri sulung Minato Namikaze.

"Jangan segan Iruka-jii aku tidak suka di panggil seperti itu, bukannya sudah pernah aku katakan berkali-kali" merengut kesal Kyubi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, tanda ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Iruka.

"Heheh maaf maaf bukannya anda sendiri yang memulai Kyu-chan" Iruka mengambil alih koper di samping Kyubi dan mulai berjalan mendahului.

"Akan aku maafkan setelah anda memasakan saya cake apel saat tiba di rumah nanti" masih dalam keadaan yang sama namun berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang penjaga rumah tangga yang sudah Kyubi anggap sebagai ayah selepas kepergian orang tuanya.

"Ha'ik Kyubi -sama" Iruka tersenyum usil.

"Iruka!" Kyui tambah merengut.

"Hahaha kau tidak berubah masih sama seperti anak SMA Kyu-chan" Iruka malah gencar menggoda Kyubi , yah Iruka tau itu, sikap Kyubi seperti sekarang hanya di tunjukan pada orang-orang tertentu, dan Iruka berusaha mempertahankan sikap itu setelah kepergian tuannya.

* * *

 **Hosh...hosh...hosh...**

Suara nafas sangat jelas terdengar di telinga sepasang sahabat kecil yang tengah terbaring di tengah lapangan dengan posisi terlentang berdampingan, pasalnya hampir 2 jam lamanya Naruto dan Sasuke bermain basket sengit, tidak ada yang mau mengalah, saling menunjukan kehebatan masing-masing, sama persis seperti waktu itu dengan scor yang sama namun berbeda kepemilikan.

"Hosh...aku hosh...menang hosh...Naruto" Sasuke berusaha bersuara di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hehehe" Naruto hanya mampu tertawa, tak berminat menjawab perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti ejekan baginya. setidaknya kini Naruto sangat lega, traumanya ketika bermain basket berhasil ia lawan, ia sudah dewasa, sudah mengerti siapa yang salah dalam hal ini, hobbynya dalam bermain basket harus terkubur karena menjadi lantaran kematian orang tuanya, ia cukup sadar melimpahkan basket sebagai sebab orang tuanya pergi, ini salah, Naruto tau itu. Sudah di putuskan bahwa ia akan tetap bermain basket setelah ini.

"Kau semakin hebat saja Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Hei, bagimana menurutmu kalau kita masuk basket? Heh, pasti tim basket kampus kita akan tambah tak terkalahkan bukan?" mereka masih terbaring, menatap langit senja yang sebentar lagi akan mulai menggelap "Sama seperti saat di SMA dulu, semua orang begitu mengagumiku, yah aku tau kalau aku begitu keren, hehehe"

"Heh, yah terserah kau sajalah" Sasuke lebih memilih menulikan telinganya seketika, dari pada mendegar ocehan Naruto yang sangat sangat sangat dan sangat tidak penting menurutnya.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, mereka terhanyut dalam fikiran masing-masing, merutuki Nasib mereka yang begitu miris, sama-sama di tinggal oleh orang yang mereka sayangi, Sasuke yang lebih dulu mengalami nasib seperti Naruto hingga kedua orang tua Naruto mengangkatnya menjadi bagian dari keluarga, namun siapa sangka kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat di rasakan Sasuke ketika menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa orang yang berjasa menghentikan tagisnya menyusul kedua orangtuanya di surga, heh, Sasuke sudah kebal dengan situasi seperti itu, saat ketika ia mengantar ayah ibu mereka di peristirahatan terakhir, saat ketika dirinya menenangkan Naruto yang menangis histeris, saat ketika rasa sesak di dadanya terulang kembali, dan saat ketika untuk kedua kalinya selama ia hidup, ia menangis di muka umum. Yah sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai memahami arti kehidupan bahwa dunia ini fana, tidak semuanya abadi.

Suara lantunan piano membuyarkan lamunan Naruto "Ah, Kyu-nee!" Naruto segera beranjak dan berlari menuju ransel di tepi lapangan, pasalnya lagu dari Michael Ortega-it's hard to say goodbye itu menjadi nada dering khusus yang ia pasang jika kakaknya menelfon, 'Supaya ada dorongan untuk mengangkat telfon' itulah yang biasa Naruto katakan jika kakaknya ataupun orang-orang menanyakan nada dering tersebut, sedangkan kyubi acuh tak acuh mendengar jawaban yang tak masuk akal dari adiknya, tanpa tau maksud dari jawaban Naruto.

"moshi-mo-"

[[ **Naruto!** ]] reflek Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, aish kakaknya benar-benar jelmaan monster, sikapnya tidak ada yang pantas di sebut wanita.

"Kyu-nee sudah Naru bilang jangan potong dulu sebelum Naru selesai salam" Naruto mengutarakan kekesalanya.

[[Ya ya ya gomen Naru]]

"Lagian, Kyu-nee kebiasaan sekali berteriak seperti itu, tidak ada anggunnya sama sekali"

[[Yak! apa kamu bilang]]

"Itu kenyataan Kyubi-kun, buahahha"

[[Brengsek! Aku sedang tidak mood bodoh]]

"Errrr... kau menyeramkan"

[[Forget it, Sekarang kamu di mana? Sudah pulang belum? Kamu tidak ada kuliah sore kan? Kalo ada biar Kyu-nee bicara pada dosenmu]]

"Oi oi oi apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan?"

[[Jangan mengalihkan pembicaarn, cepat jawab!]]

"Oke oke, di apartemen, sudah, hn tidak usah"

[[Di apartemen?]]

"Ne"

[[Heh kalau mau berbohong cari orang lain saja]]

"Ck, iya iya aku masih di kampus"

[[Cepat pulang]]

"Seperti kau di apartemen saja"

[[Makanya cepat pulang]]

"Eeh... Kyu-nee beneran di apartemen?!" Naruto menaikan suaranya.

[[Yap]]

"Bagaimana bisa?"

[[Tidak ada yang tidak bisa]]

"Maksudku, dari mana kau tau passwordnya?"

[[Hanya menebak]]

"Oh kami-sama segampang itu kah" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

[[Iya kau terlalu bodoh, bahkan hanya untuk mengarang sebuah password]] ejek Kyubi .

"Ck jangan seenaknya di apartemenku Kyubi! Awas kalu se-centi saja ada barangku yang tergeser" ancam Naruto.

[[Sadis]]

"Aku pulang sekarang!"

[[Ya aku tunggu, tapi-...]] Kyubi menggantung perkataannya.

"Tapi apa?"

[[Kalau kau membuatku lama menunggu.. jangan harap kau mendapati apartemenmu sama seperti terakhir kau meninggalkannya]]

Dan detik itu juga Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan kampus, tidak mau terkena imbas yang sama ketika dulu lupa membawa pesanan sang kakak tercinta yang berujung dinding kamarnya menjadi korban kemarahan wanita jadi jadian itu. Dan melupakan Sasuke yang cengo memyaksikan interaksi kakak-beradik yang kurang waras.

"Haah tapi anehnya aku bisa bertahan berada di tengah-tengah mereka" gumam Sasuke, kemudian beranjak untuk mengikuti jejak Naruto.

* * *

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjedotkan kepala pirangnya ke tembok, kenapa? Kenapa badannya mengkhianati pikirannya, bukannya pulang setelah turun di halte sebelumnya kini Naruto malah lurus ke halte distrik kyoto 'Arggghh kenapa aku ini? pasti nanti dapat amukan Kyu-nee' menghela nafas pasrah Naruto lebih memilih mengikuti alur yang sungguh bukan niatan dirinya melainkan tubunya. Dan di sinihlah dia berdiri di depan toko CD seperti malam kemarin, hah putar balikpun sudah terlanjur.

perasaannya sungguh campur aduk antara senang kesal dan marah, senang karena kini kasir cantik yang mampu menyita perhatiannya berada tepat di depannya, kesal karena tidak pulang segera, dan marah saat otak dan tubuhnya berbanding terbalik.

"Ada yang lain" suara sang kasir menarik Naruto kedunia nyata.

"Ah tidak" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar saya akan membungkusnya" Naruto kadang bingung, kenapa kasir itu tidak membungkus di tempatnya saja, malah berbalik hanya untuk melipat, bahkan semua alat yang di butuhkan berada tepat di meja kasir, tapi yah mungkin memang sudah seperti itu seharusnya. Setelah di rasa selesai kasir itu berbalik dan menyerahkan bungkusan CD yang sama seperti kemarin kepada Naruto.

"Semuanya 20 yen" dan Naruto dengan cepat menyerahkan uang yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan di tangannya.

"Terimakasih silahkan datang lagi" senyuman yang sama dan kata-kata yang sama, sungguh Naruto benar-benar menyukai senyum itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Naruto meletakan sepatunya di rak yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyimpan sepatu, lalu berjalan memasuki ruang tamu, dari kejauhan Naruto dapat melihat kakak perempuannya tengah duduk di sofa sambil tangannya seekali memencet benda persegi panjang yang di arahkan ke depan.

"Hm" gumam Kyubi sebagai jawaban, Naruto mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Kyubi.

"Apa aku masuk dalam kategori telat Kyu-nee?" tanya Naruto menatap Kyubi yang masih khusu melihat tv, mendengar pertanyaan dari adik tercinta Kyubi mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menatap lekat adik satu-satunya.

"Menurutmu?" Kyubi bertanya balik tanpa melepaskan tatapannya, detik berikutnya mereka berpelukan melepas rindu selama 5 tahun terakhir.

"Naru merindukanmu Kyu-nee" bisik Naruto di sela sela pelukannya.

"Kyu juga merindukanmu sayang" sebuah liquid lepas dari sepasang kelopak lentik Uzumaki sulung, Naruto yang merasakan tubuh kakaknya bergetar, semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hei jangan cengeng" Naruto berusaha menenangkan kakaknya, Sekuat apapun Kyubi di luar sanah, Kyubi tetaplah Kyubi seorang wanita yang akan rapuh bila berurusan dengan keluarga, seperti saat ini sejak kejadian yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya Kyubi yang saat itu masih semester 3 jurusan bisnis langsung di pindahkan ke Amerika atas permintaan terakhir kepala keluarga, pertemuan terakhir ketika berada di pemakaman karena setelah itu kyubi langsung berangkat meninggalkan Naruto, dalam hati Kyubi takan tega meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan bersedih, namun dengan bujuk rayu Naruto yang mengatakan dia kuat Kyubi akhirnya luluh dan percaya kepada sang adik.

"Kau semakin besar Naru" ucap Kyu masih dalam posisi memeluk adiknya.

"Heheh kau juga semakin cantik Kyu-nee" gelak tawa terdengar lirih walaupun tak sepenuhnya menghilangkan isak tangis sang kakak.

"Hei sebenarnya di sinih siapa yang kakak?" ejek Naruto masih mencoba menenangkan, tangannya tak henti ia eluskan di punggung kakaknya.

"Bodoh!" kesal Kyubi sambil mencubit perut adiknya.

"Aw!" keluh Naruto lalu di susul tawa dari Kyubi, setelah itu Kyubi melepas pelukannya dan menghapus sisa cairan di matanya yang kini terlihat sembab.

"Ah kau membuat bajuku basah Kyu-nee" ucap Naruto dengan menunjuk pundaknya.

"Itu keringatmu bodoh, kau habis apa? Baumu sunggu membuatku pusing" elak Kyubi.

"Oya? Trus kenapa tadi kau begitu betah memelukku lama sekali sampai aku kehabisan nafas hm?" Naruto lebih gencar menggoda kakaknya.

"Aish kau tidak tau aku menahan nafas tadi, lupkan saja, oya kau belum makan kan?" tanya Kyubi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Heem" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda membenarkan pertanyaan Kyubi.

"Yasudah mandi dulu sanah biar Kyu masakan sesuatu" ucap Kyubi kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ciee yang sudah bisa masak pppffft" ledek Naruto.

 **Duk!** dan sebuah wortel melayang tapat mengenai kepala Naruto.

* * *

Kini Naruto dan Kyubi tengah menikmati makan malam bersama, sesekali Naruto terlihat ketawa karena berhasil membuat kakaknya kesal dan sesekali Naruto mengeluh karena berbagai benda melayang mengenainya, namun walaupun begitu tak pernah membuat Naruto kapok, seperti sekarang.

"Ne Kyu?" Tanya Naruto di sela memakan makannanya.

"Hm?"

"Kau yakin tidak memasukan racun di makananku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah di buat polos. Kyubi yang akan memasukan makanan ke mulutnya terhenti sejenak, lalu menatap Naruto yang duduk berseberangan dengan tajam.

"Kau bisa pilih, mau sendok? Garpu? Sumpit? Atau piring yang akan mengenai kepalamu selanjutnya?" katanya galak dengan pose akan melempar sumpit yang tadi akan di gunakan untuk memasukan makanan.

"Hhahaha ampun-ampun becanda tau" Naruto melanjutkan makannya tanpa dosa, sedangkan Kyubi sudah setengah hati menahan kekesalannya.

"Oya, bungkusan apa di atas tas mu itu?" Kyubi menunjuk tas yang berada di sofa yang tadi mereka duduki, Naruto mengikuti arah tangan Kyubi.

"Oh itu CD kosong" jawab Naruto singkat lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"CD? Untuk apa?" Kyubi bertanya lagi dengan penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang" Kyubi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ku tunggu ceritamu nanti malam" ucapnya mutlak, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar titah kakaknya itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Haaah oke" senyum di wajah Kyubi membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

Dan malam itu di habiskan Naruto bercerita, lebih tepatnya Kyubi yang memaksa bercerita.

* * *

"Haom" Naruto sungguh bersusah payah menahan rasa kantuknya, salahkan kakaknya yang tak henti hentinya menanyakan ini dan itu "hooooaaam... hah" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berharap rasa kantuknya akan lepas dari kepala.

"Berhentilah menguap Naruto, sudah 12 kali kau menguap sejak tadi" tegur Kiba.

Ya kini Naruto sedang berada di taman kampus bersama Kiba yang kurang kerjaan malah menghitung setiap kali Naruto menguap.

"Kalau bis,a sudah aku lakukan, kantuknya tidak mau hilang" adu Naruto memasang muka memelas.

"Lima menit lagi masuk, dan kau dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini, sebenarnya tadi malam kau tidur apa tidak?" Kesal Kiba melihat temannya.

"Aku bolos saja kalau gitu, ceritanya pan- ah pokoknya aku telat tidur" Naruto sungguh tidak akan lagi-lagi mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk yang menjebloskannya dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan maut kakaknya.

"Bolos katamu? Mana bisa gitu" Kiba mengeluarkan bungkusan lalu merobeknya dan mengeluarkan benda kuning bulat pipih yang kemudian di masukan ke dalam botol minuman Kiba, lalu mengocoknya sebentar setelahnya di serahkan ke pada Naruto "Minum ini vitamin C perisai jeruk kesukaanmu, setidaknya bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantukmu"

"Arigatou Kiba" Naruto mengambil botol minum di tangan Kiba kemudian mulai meminumnya.

"Lalu minummu bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto ketika sadar ia mengambil minuman Kiba.

"Tidak apa apa, nanti bisa beli, yasudah ayo ke kelas Sai sensei" Kiba menyeret Naruto memasuki lorong koridor.

Seperti pepatah, ada yang mengatakan hidup itu bagai roda yang terus berputar, kadang di bawah kadang di atas dan terus seperti itu berulang ulang bagai hukum alam, semua itu Naruto rasakan, ada saat ketika Naruto berada di atas, yaitu kebahagiaan bersama keluarga, sungguh tidak ada yang lebih membahagiaan selain berkumpul, bercanda, dan bercengkrama bersama keluarga tercinta, namun ada saatnya pula ia berada di bawah, hingga suatu saat takdir mulai mempermainkannya, mengambil telak hatinya, kebahagiaannya, senyumnya, dan kasih sayangnya. Keluarganya telah di ambil, menyisakan satu anggota keluara yang tersisa. Dan terus berputar hingga kemunculan kakaknya menghangatkan hati yang sempat memebeku bertahun-tahun, canda tawa itu muncul kembali dengan bergabungnya anggota keluarga yang dulu sempat terlupakan, Uchiha Sasuke. dan bersiap menunggu keputusan takdir hingg roda itu berputar kembali.

* * *

Satu bulan telah terlewati sejak kepulangan Uzumaki Kyubi dari Amerika, dan sudah sebulan juga Uzumaki Naruto mengosongkan apartemen dan tinggal di rumahnya dulu 'Mension Uzumaki' atas paksaan kakaknya bersama Sasuke Uchiha. kebahagiaan itu mulai terlukis kembali di rumah itu, para pelayan setia juga Iruka Umino ikut mengembangkan senyum ketika mendapati tiga anak itu tengah tertawa lepas lantaran lawakan-lawakan konyol yang Naruto ciptakan, bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dingin melepaskan imagenya seketika.

Dua bulan setelahnya masih sama tidak ada yang berubah kecuali bertambahnya kehangatan di rumah itu, kejahilan maupun keusilan selalu di tampakan demi memunculkan senyum di wajah orang-orang tercinta. Kuliah Naruto pun sudah selesai tinggal menunggu wisuda dan ia akan benar-benar jadi orang yang akan membagakan kakaknya, Sasuke, Iruka, para pelayan setia, terlebih Orangtua mereka yang akan bangga melihat dari atas sanah. Tidak hanya Naruto Sasuke pun sudah menjadi dokter hebat di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di konoha, rumah sakit milik mendiang kakeknya Madara Uchiha.

Juga dengan kasir cantik yang selalu Naruto datangi setiap harinya selama 2 bulan terakhir ini, masih sama dengan taktik membeli CD kosong, menyerahkannya dan sang kasir akan bertanya "Ada lagi tuan?" bahkan karena sudah terlalu hafal suatu hari ketika Naruto menyerahkan CD untuk di bungkus, sebelum kasir tersebut bertanya, Naruto terlebih dulu menjawab "Hanya itu" juga tetang misteri pembungkusan CD yang masih belum terpecahkan, yang terpenting tentang nama sang kasir yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui. Payah memang, tapi Naruto menikmati semua itu dan setiap selesai membeli CD ia akan rutin bercerita kepada Kyubi, hingga suatu hari Kyubi yang jengah dengan kepecundangan adiknya memberi saran untuk memberikan nomor ponselnya kepada sang kasir, atau mengajaknya makan malam. Dan Naruto pun lebih memilih option pertama.

Dan di sinihlah ia, berada di depan counter dengan sang kasir yang tengah membungkus CD, terus merapalkan doa, Naruto berharap rencananya berhasil, 'Yah tinggal menyerahkan nomor telepon apa susahnya Naruto!' Teriaknya dalam hati, sedikit memberi dukungan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Semuanya 20 yen tuan" tangan itu menggantung sama persis seperti kemarin kemarin kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi dalam keadaaan yang sama. Menarik nafas sejenak Naruto menerima bungkusan dari tangan kasir dan menyerahkan uang pas, setelah di rasa sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi Naruto merapalkan doa untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan gerakan cepat, meletakan selembar kertas di atas counter

"Silahkan hubungi jika perlu" dan detik berikutnya Naruto sudah meninggalkan Toko.

* * *

Naruto berjalan santai menuju halte 'Haah mungkin jika Kiba tau, Kiba sudah pasti mengejeku' gumam Naruto 'Apa aku sepecundang ini dalam hal percintaan, Ck' Naruto terus merancau dan terlarut dalam fikirannya. Hingga ketika bungkusan di tangannya terlepas dan terlempar ketengah jalan, dengan suasana malam yang sunyi tanpa memperdulikan sekitar Naruto melangkah berniat mengambil bungkusan tersebut, ketika hendak berjongkok, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan kencang ke arah nya, berasa begitu cepat, Naruto tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain ketika hentakan keras di badannya hingga menyebabkan dirinya terguling ke atas mobil dan berguling sejauh 5 meter dari tempat kejadian, tubuhnya sungguh tidak bisa merasakan apapu kecuali pandangannya yang mengabur tertutupi cairan kental, kemudian gelap, sangat gelap hingga ia tidak ingat apapun setelahnya.

Suara derap kaki menggema di lorong rumah sakit Konoha, menabrak orang lain bahkan tak ia perdulikan asalkan cepat sampai di ruang UGD, air mata yang lolos dari matanya bertambah banyak sesaat ketika kakinya telah sampi tepat di depan ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat dengan sebuah lampu menyala di atasnya menandakan sedang berlangsung kegiatan di dalam sanah. Kyubi kini hanya mampu terduduk lemas di lantai depan ruangan **UGD** , tak mampu melihat kenyataan bahwa adiknya tengah di ambang nyawa di dalam sanah. Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir chery itu, Kyubi tak memperdulikan lagi tentang imagnya, sekarang yang ia fikirkan hanya keadaan adiknya. Bersamaan ketika isakaan itu bertambah keras, Sasuke datang dengan setengah berlari, dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyubi yang begitu mengenaskan, sungguh Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat Kyubi serapuh ini.

"Ssstt semua akan baik-baik saja, Naruto pasti bisa berjuang" ucap Sasuke menenangkan, namun walaupun begitu, tak bisa tertutupi wajah Sasuke yang gusar, begitu cemas hingga matanya memanas 'Tuhan tolong jangan sampai kejadian beberapa tahun lalu terulang kembali' bibir itu berucap sangat lirih.

* * *

Menunggu dan menunggu sudah sejam di hitung dari Kyubi sampai di depan ruangan **UGD** namun belum ada tanda-tanda kegiatan selesai, hati Kyubi benar-benar kacau, sunggu ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, ia hanya berharap semua ini mimpi buruk dan sebentar lagi Naruto akan membangunkannya dan berucap 'Naru baik baik saja, semua hanya mimpi jadi jangan di fikirkan oke' kemudian tersenyum lebar dan merengkuhnya hangat.

 **Hup!**

Kyubi membuka mata, dilihatnya kini Sasuke tengah memeluknya erat 'Jadi... semua ini nyata? Ini nyata?... seseorang tolong bangunkan aku' teriak Kyubi dalam hati, air matanya kembali turun bertambah deras setelah mendapati kenyataan bahwa adiknya benar-benar dalam keadaan bahaya, antara hidup dan mati.

 **Ting!**

Lampu itu padam menandakan kegiatan di dalam sanah telah usai, dan detik berikutnya seseorang mengenakan pakaian steril keluar, Kyubi yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, ia segera beranjak mendekati sang dokter

"Bagaiman?" tanya Kyubi setenang mungkin.

Sang dokter bername tag 'Kabuto' mengulum senyum "Naruto selamat, hanya saja, dia koma untuk beberapa hari, jantungnya sedikit terganggu" perkataan itu seperti menusuk tepat di uluh hatinya, sangat menyakitkan.

"Dan, benda ini berada di genggaman Naruto saat ia di bawa ke kesinih " sebuah persegi berlumuran darah di serahkan kepada Kyubi.

"Naruto akan di pindahkan ke ruang ICU, saya permisi dulu" pamin dokter Kabuto.

"Iya dok" kini Sasuke yang bersuara, karena di lihat dari kondisi Kyubi yang tidak mungkin menghiraukan yang lainnya.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Naruto koma dan belum juga menampakan kesadarannya, selama tiga hari pula Kyubi selalu menemani Naruto di ruangannya, dan tiga hari juga Sasuke membujuk Kyubi pulang untuk istirahat, namun jawabannya selalu sama "Aku ingin, aku yang pertama kali Naruto liat ketika sadar nanti" Kyubi bilang, ia begitu takut ketika nanti Naruto amnesia dan tidak mengenalnya.

Dan selama itu juga sosok sang kasir selalu menunggu seorang pelanggan yang selalu datang pada jam yang sama, namun lagi-lgi sang kasir harus menelan kenyataan bahwa pelanggannya tidak datang tiga hari berturut-turut. Perasaan tak enak mulai memasuki pikirannya, namun langsung di sangkal oleh dirinya bahwa semua pasti baik-baik saja.

Sinar matahari menerobos tirai jendela, menerpa wajah cantik Kyubi hingga menyebabkannya menggeliat, sungguh tidur di sofa 4 hari berturut-turut membuat badannya pegal-pegal bagai mendaki gunung fuji tanpa henti, sesekali tangannya bergerak menutupi mulutnya yang menguap sehabis bangun tidur. Manik rubbynya menatap sesosok pemuda yang tengah terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, Kyubi beranjak mendekat dan duduk di sisi kanan ranjang, meraih tangan yang terlihat lebih pucat itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Selamat pagi, otouto?" sebuah senyum di paksa mengembang di wajah Kyubi.

"..."

"Hei, kau sudah mirip pangeran tidur tau ?"

"..."

"Apa mimpimu begitu indah sampai tidak mau bangun?"

"..."

"Kyu merindukanmu Naru, kami semua merindukanmu, jadi cepat buka matamu" bagai embun di pagi hari, kini sebuah embun telah hinggap di mata Kyubi, siap meluncur kapan-kapan jika pertahanan telah luntur.

"..."

"Kau.. kau tau lusa hari apa?"

"..."

"Bukannya kamu sangat menanti-nanti datangnya hari itu? Hei, teman-temanmu berharap kamu berada di sanah saat wisuda kalian di laksanakan. Apa kamu tega membuat teman seperjuanganmu sedih karena kamu hanya terbaring di sinih? tanpa toga, tanpa baju kebesaran, dan piala yang kamu yakini akan jatuh padamu?" kombinasi lekungan bibir ke atas dan kebawa, juga isak tertahan karena menahan embun yang sudah lolos jatuh melewati pipi, Kyubi sudah tidak kuat melihat adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalau tuhan mengizinkan, ia sangat ingin menggantikan posisi Naruto detik itu juga, Kyubi tak sanggup tiap kali bayangan akan cita-cita Naruto yang ingin menjadi arsitek terhebat sedunia lenyap begitu saja.

"Kyu mohon, cepat bangun sayang" pertahanan itu hancur sudah, suara isakan mendominasi ruangan serba putih tersebut, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan yang lebih pucat, Kyubi menangis, menumpahkan rasa sakitnya, hatinya benar-benar hancur. Tanpa di sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, memandang dengan raut sedih, ingin rasanya menghilangkan tangis itu seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membuat orang yang di cintainya tersenyum kembali.

* * *

Sore telah datang kembali, memperlihatkan sinar jingga dari jejak matahari yang berada dalam perjalanan menuju ufuk barat, Kyubi berdiri di depan jendela sambil memandang langit yang ia sukai, langit senja. Suara dorongan pintu membuat Kyubi menengok dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju sofa dengan sebuah bungkusan kresek di tangannya.

"Aku memba makanan, kemarilah" ucap Sasuke setelah sampai di sofa dan mulai mengeluarkan bekal makanan dari dalam kresek, Kyubi yang mendengarnya hanya mngangguk dan mulai mendekat lalu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Iruka-san sendiri yang membuatkannya untukmu" kata Sasuke lagi lalu mnyerahkan bekal tersebut, Kyubi menerima bekal dari Sasuke dalam diam, yah semenjak empat hari yang lalu, Kyubi jadi pendiam, tidak pernah merespon pertanyaan siapapun kecuali yang berhubungan dengan keadaan Naruto, Sasuke sendiri memahami kondisinya.

Selagi Kyubi makan, Sasuke hanya diam sambil memperhatikan, hah kapan wanita itu melihatnya sebagai laki-laki, bukan sebagai adik ataupun sodara, Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, di mana ada Naruto yang tengah terbaring, iris sekelam malam itu memperhatikan Naruto intens, walau kadang menyebalkan, tapi Naruto adalah teman yang sangat baik untuknya, samar-samar matanya melihat sebuah gerakan di tangan Naruto, ia sempat berfik 'mungkin hanya halusinansi' namun fikiran itu musna ketika kedua kalinya ia melihat Naruto berusaha menggerakan tangannya.

"Kyu Naruto sadar!" refleks Sasuke berucap sambil menggenggam tangan Kyubi yang sudah selesai dengan ritual makannya.

Matanya membelak tanda kaget, iris rubby yang tadi menatap Sasuke kini beralih menatap ke arah Naruto, dengan gerakan cepat Kyubi berlari menghampiri ranjang Naruto di ikuti Sasuke, kemudian memencet bel yang berada di dinding sampingnya berdiri, Kyubi menggenggam tangan Naruto penuh harap.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang dokter memasuki ruangan dengan suster di belakangnya.

"Dokter dia sadar, tangannya bergerak!" ucap Kyubi antusias.

"Biar kami periksa terlebih dahulu" ucap dokter sambil memasang stetoskop dan mulai memeriksa Naruto, Kyubi sedikit mundur guna memberikan ruang kepada dokter.

"Bagaimana dok" Tanya nya, setelah di rasa dokter telah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Sepertinya Naruto kuat, dia berhasil melewati komanya dan kembali dengan cepat" ucap dokter menatap Kyubi dengan senyum, Kyubi yang menengarnya langsung memeluk Sasuke karena senang.

"Naruto sadar Sasuke, dia telah kembali" bisik Kyubi masih memeluk Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum dan mengelus punggung Kyubi.

"Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang rawat, kami permisi dulu" pamit sang dokter meninggalkan ruangan.

 _ **Dan ingatlah setelah ada kesedihan pasti terselip sebuah kebahagiaan.**_

* * *

Suatu pagi yang begitu cerah, bahkan sangat cerah bagi Kyubi yang kini tengah menyuapi Naruto, sebuah senyuman selalu bertengger manis, wajah cantiknya terlihat lebih bersinar dari pada kemarin, senyumnya terlihat tulus tidak seperti sebelumnya yang di paksakan, membuat seseorang berambut gelap ikut tersenyum.

"Satu kali lagi ya" tawar Kyubi yang hanya mendapat gelengan dari sang empu.

"Aku sudah kenyang Kyu-nee" tolak nya halus menyingkirkan tangan Kyubi yang akan menyuapinya, dan Kyubi hanya mampu menghela nafas lalu meletakan mangkuk berisi bubur di meja samping ranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa, masih ada yang terasa sakit?" Kyubi bertanya khawatir.

"Um masih sedikit" angguk Naruto meng iyakan.

"Nanti pasti sembuh" timpal Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Kyubi.

"Pasti, hehehe" jawab Naruto parau "Ngomong-ngomong penampilanmu jelek sekali Kyu-nee, kau sudah berapa abad tidak mandi?" lanjut Naruto dengan usil.

"Adik durhaka" kesal Kyubi reflek menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aw aw aw aw aw aw" rintih Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi sempat jadi korban kekesalan Kyubi dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Ah gomen gomen Kyu tidak sengaja, sakit ya?" Kyubi mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Tidak ahahahaha" Naruto tertawa lepas, sungguh ia rindu melakukan ini.

"Tidak lucu tau" Kyubi bersedakep dada dengan muka cemberut, ekspresinya malah semakin mengundang tawa Naruto, tak hanya Naruto bahkan Sasuke pun ikut tertawa.

"Terus aja ketawa!"Kyubi benar-benar kesal.

"Ahaha oke oke oke huh, heh abisnya kau terlihat jelek Kyu-chan" Goda Naruto.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu" Suara Sasuke membuat Kyubi berbalik dan menatapnya tajam Sasuke.

"Cie, kalian terlihat serasi sekali" ledek Naruto. Dan sebuah jitakan untuk kedua kalinya menjadi ucapan selamat pagi paling manis yang di berikan kakak tercinta.

Seketika hening, tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali detingan jam di ruangan itu, terhanyut pikiran masing-masing saling bersyukur dengan keadaan sekarang yang lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya, semilir angin yang masuk lewat jendela menerpa wajah mereka, ah angin pagi begitu sejuk.

"ketika angin menerpa wajahmu, di situlah aku akan tertawa bersama" ucap Naruto ambigu, menimbulkan guratan bingung di wajah Kyubi maupun Sasuke.

"apa-.."

 **Srek!**

"Hai kawan apa kabarmu?" belum sempat bertanya maksud Naruto, suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk menghentikan ucapan Kyubi.

"Ah hai Kiba, ya seperti yang kau lihat" senyum Naruto pada temannya itu.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu" kata Kiba lalu meletakan sekeranjang buah di meja.

"Ah thanks.." senyum Naruto sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Siap untuk besok?" Kiba bertanya setelah duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto, bersebrangan dengan Kyubi.

"Ya aku usahakan" jawab Naruto seadanya, dan seketika sebuah toko CD terlintas di benaknya "Ah tentang toko CD waktu itu, cobalah kau datang ke sanah Kiba" imbuh Naruto sukses menambah pertanyaan di benak yang lainnya.

"Ah iya, kapan-kapan jika kau mengajakku" jawab Kiba acuh.

"Tidak denganku Kiba, tapi kau sendirian, sapalah kasirnya, jangan sampai menyesal" ucap Naruto biasa saja, seperti kata-katanya sebuah kewajaran "Kyu, Naru mau jeruk" tunjuk Naruto pada keranjang yang tadi di bawa Kiba.

"Ah iya, Kyu kupaskan ya?" dan hanya anggukan yang Kyubi terima.

Andai saja ia memanfaatkan waktu yang telah tuhan berikan kepanya, mungkin kejadiannya tidak seperti ini, andai saja Naruto lebih jujur kepada dirinya mungkin ia sudah bahagia bersama gadis itu, andai saja Naruto lebih berani, ia tidak akan menjadi pecundang seperti ini, dan andai saja ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu, mungkin perasaan ini tidak akan pernah ada. Semuanya sudah terlambat, ia tau itu. 'Suatu saat nanti, jika memang benang merah di antara kita terikat, aku akan menunggu hari di mana aku akan berakhir bersamamu, sekalipun itu di kehidupan berikutnya' ucap Naruto dalam hati, ia hanya merasa, takdir sudah menggenggamnya begitu erat.

* * *

Suara jerit memilukan terdengar di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'Naruto Uzumaki' usapan dan rapalan kata seperti tak di dengar oleh sang empu yang begitu tak kuasa harus menelan kenyataan sepahit ini, apakah ini jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya ketika itu? Apakah ini maksud dari kata-katanya? Apakah dia kembali hanya untuk berpamitan kepada semuanya? Pasalnya setelah kemarin mereka bercerita di tambah kedatangan Kiba menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan lantaran perkataan Naruto yang sulit di pahami, keesokan harinya ketika Kyubi membuka mata dan berniat membangunkan Naruto guna menanyakan tentang acara wisuda, Kyubi mendapati Naruto sudah tak bergerak, bukan tak bergerak karena lelah, tapi tak bergerak karena tidur selamanya. Dengan badan gemetar Kyubi mencoba membangunkan Sasuke yang saat itu menemaninya, dan tak ingat apapun lagi ketika Sasuke langsung jatuh terduduk setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Naru, kenapa kamu meninggalkan Kyu-nee" air matapun terasa kering ketika satu persatu orang-orang pergi meninggalkan TPU.

"Apa ini jawabanmu?" masih menatap nisan dengan lambang pusaran air di sisi atasnya.

"Ayo bangun, ini sungguh tidak lucu, kau pasti sedang memakai baju kan di dalam sanah? Kenapa kamu tidak meminta bantuan Kyu-nee? Naruto teman-temanmu sedang menunggumu, cepat keluar" setetes liquid jatuh tanpa permisi.

"Sasuke-kun saya pamit pulang dulu, acara akan segera di mulai, saya turut berduka, dan maaf tidak bisa menemani sampai selesai" pamit Kiba pada Sasuke yang masih berusaha menenagkan Kyubi.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah membuatmu telat" jawab Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah Naruto sudah seperti saudara untuk saya, jangan sungkan" Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan berikutnya Kiba mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan makam Naruto.

"Kyu kita pulang ya?" ajak Sasuke lembut kepada Kyubi.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto " respon Kyubi.

"Naruto mungkin sedang berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibu, dia begitu merindukan mereka sehingga lebih cepat pulang, apa kau tega membuat Naruto sedih di atas sanah?" Sasuke masih setia mengelus punggung Kyubi.

"kita pulang ya?" Bujuk Sasuke.

Dan sebuah anggukan membuatnya tersenyum, Sasuke membantu Kyubi bangun dari simpuhannya, berjalan keluar makam di ikuti Iruka dan beberapa pelayan lainnya.

 _ **semuanya sudah di atur, sekuat apapun kalian menolaknya, tetap tidak akan bisa melawan takdir. Terkadang buruk menurut sudut pandang kita, tapi mungkin memang itulah yang terbaik untukmu.**_

* * *

Kiba kini tengah duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan panitia, suasana begitu ramai, orang-orang sibuk berkutat dengan benda yang bisa meniru wajah dalam bentuk gambar yang sangat sempurna.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku percaya pada perkataanmu, Naruto. surviving comrades, you get the very thing you want." Ucap Kiba sambil menatap langit jingga, di tangannya memegang sebuah piala berbentuk unik dengan tulisan _**mahasiswa terbaik**_ di pegangannya.

Sehari setelah pemakaman Naruto, Kyubi sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, kini ia sedang berada di apartemen Naruto, membereskan barang-barang untuk di pindahkan ke mension Uzumaki. Kyubi memasuki kamar Naruto, duduk di ranjang dan mencari sedikit kehangatan yang tertinggal, Kyubi berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Naruto, namun setumpun bungkusan membuatnya terkejut. Tiba-tiba ingatan ketika dokter Kabuto menyerahkan bungkus persegi melintas di benaknya, rasa penasaran hadir ketika tangan itu mengambil salah satu bungkusan dan membukanya, kekagetan bertambah ketika mendapati sebuah kertas note yang terselip di dalam wadah CD berwarna transparan.

 _hei... Aku Hinata_

 _kau terlihat tampan dan baik_

 _dapatkah kita berteman?_

 _Aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu_

 _Aku tunggu balasan surat ku._

 _Salam manis_

 _Hinata Hyuga_

Kyubi mengambil bungkus selanjutnya, membukanya dan menemukan note yang sama, begitupun bungkus ke tiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Menghela nafas pusing, adiknya benar-benar idiot dalam hal percintaan, heh! Kyubi bingung harus tertawa mengejek atau bahkan menangis tersendu, yang pasti "Semoga ayah dan ibu bisa mengajari Naruto apa itu cinta" lirihnya memandang Photo dirinya, Naruto, dan kedua orang tuanya di meja samping ranjang Naruto. Sebuah getaran mengalihkan fokus Kyubi dari photo ke tas, merogohnya sebentar dan menaikan alisnya bingung 'Siapa yang menghubungi ponsel Naruto'fikirnya.

"Hallo"

[[...]] tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sanah.

"Hallo" ulang Kyubi.

[[Ano... dimana pemilik ponselnya?]] tanya suara di seberang sanah.

"Ini siapa?" Kyubi agak kesal saat bertanya.

[[Saya kasir di toko Unlimited CD]] jawaban itu sukses membuat Kyubi terkejut.

"Ah nona yang kerap kali adik saya bicarakan" ucap Kyubi sopan.

[[Lalu dimana tuan pemilik ponsel? Suda lama dia tidak datang, saya sedikit khawatir]] Kyubi tidak tau lagi harus menjelaskan dari mana.

"Sebenarnya..."

* * *

Suasana sore yang sejuk, manemani dua orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki yang tengah menatap sendu sebuah nisan.

"Hei apa kabar? Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan mu selain di belakang counter" Hinata mengelus sebuah nisan di depannya, wajahnya di paksa tersenyum walaupun genangan air sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata.

"Maaf baru menjengukmu, aku sungguh tidak tau tentang keadaanmu" lagi, gadis itu berucap semakin lirih.

"Naruto, bahkan aku tau namamu dari kakakmu, tidak dari sebuah kertas" wajahnya tertunduk, menyembunyikan hujan dari sepasang matanya.

Tiba-tiba Sebuah memory perlahan-lahan hinggap di benak Hinata, kenangan ketika pertama kali wajah Naruto membuatnya terdiam, kenangan ketika tanpa sadar menulis sesuatu dan menyelipkannya di CD yang akan Naruto beli, kenangan ketika ia selalu menunggu balasan dari sang pelanggan, kenangan ketika Naruto meletakan sebuah kertas bertuliskan angka-angka, dan kenangan ketika perasaan cemas mulai menghampirinya. Sungguh ia benar-benar belum siap untuk melepas perasaan ini.

'Apa kau tahu? Hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku, adalah mencintaimu. Hal yang paling aku sesali dalam hidupku adalah juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku berkata seperti ini, tapi jadilah orang yang kucintai lagi di kehidupan mendatang' Hinata mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

Kyubi mendekat ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Sudah... anggap saja pertemuan kalian sebuah sejarah, yang tetap di kenang dan mengandung arti namun tidak terlalu larut di dalamnya" lirih Kyubi menenangkan sang gadis yang tengah menahan tangisnya . Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat dalam diam.

Seketika semilir angin menerpa wajah mereka, membuat rambutnya bergerak lembut mengikuti arah angin.

"Apa ini artinya, Naruto sedang tertawa bersama kita?" tanya Kyubi memandang nisan Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hn, dia sedang tertawa bersama kita" timpal Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak melihat Kyubi dan Sasuke bingung.

Kyubi yang melihat ekspresi Hinata beralih menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya balik, dan detik berikutnya suara tawa pecah meninggalkan kebingungan di benak gadis Hyuga yang baru di ketahui namanya.

 _ **Begitulah hidup kadang berada di atas dan kadang kebalikannya. Tidak ada yang tau kecuali Tuhan dan takdir sebagai perantaranya. Kejadian di atas hanya sebagian contoh bahwa kehidupan ini tak selancar kereta melaju di rel, ada kalanya kita di permainkan oleh takdir. dan tidak menurut kemungkinan cerita di atas pernah di alami oleh orang di luar sanah**_.

 **-TAMAT-**

 **RnR**


End file.
